CyberVoid Proxy
The CyberVoid Proxy was the result of when Director Benny played Chess with Psycho Mitten. The Chessboard was like the Narrator's Organ, only less powerful. This created many conflicts throughout the USA, and Gary called every influential (and some others) people to stop him. Read on... Prologue: Bombs and Gary Gary phoned everyone influential in Antarctica and directed them all to a meeting, where he would hand out classified information. Several parts of Antarctica were being deleted, and the EPF decided they needed to stop it instantly. However, several agents had tried and failed already. ---- Tails and Speeddasher dashed in, sat down, and started talking to each other. "Man, it is a stupid thing for Aye-Que to steal the gems on day of some tournament." said Speeddasher, angry about Aye-Que ruining the plans he and Tails had for the month. "I know, I am gonna make him pay for it!" Tails replied in anger "So anyways, if we fight him during our quest, we can get the gems back." Speed said with a smirk. "Not a bad idea!" said Tails and they shook flippers and decided to go where they needed to go. Once they got to the EPF they went to the designated room for the meeting Explorer stood at the front door of his igloo, impatiently tapping his webbed feet. "Come on, Fred, we've gotta go! G wants us at the EPF HQ! Fred, meanwhile, was struggling to pack. He would have been ready by now, if it weren't for i and -i digging up random things out of his suitcase and throwing them at each other. "CHEATER!" "AM NOT!" "AM TOO!" "AM NOT!" "AM TOO!" "What is it this time?" sighed Explorer, slouching against the wall. "Apparently," said Fred as he dodged a flying helium tank, "i lost to -i at Parcheesi." "...." ---- Austin8310 received the call. When he heard about it, he was pummeling a portrait of Fisch Hochstadt, his enemy with his fish. Also arranged on the wall were Jock Hochstadt, Akbaboy (Meme curse, eh?), and what looked like the remains of a picture of Piper J. Cub. Piper had given him a shot under his eye last time he had met them, on a mission for Swiss Ninja. "Yes? Are you that Governance guy? If so...GO AWAY!" Austin slammed the phone down. He hated the Governance. His phone bills kept going up because of them. Instantly, it started ringing again. Austin picked it up. "Hello?" "Hello, this is G. I would like to have you go to the EPF Command Center to have a meeting." "IS THIS ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE BLASTED PRANK CALLS?!?" Gary was annoyed. "No, this is for real. Get to the EPF now, okay? You're required to go there." "Drat. Okay, bye." He lept onto his kart and started driving there. Unluckily, on his way, his tire got stuck in a pothole that seemed to extend down forever. Austin had to spend an hour getting his wheel out, and was in a bad mood for the rest of the car trip. After 30 hours of driving, he arrived at the meeting in time. He also had arranged for Lit to come...just to cause some havoc. When he got there, he crashed his cart into the parking lot, and ran into the EPF room, carrying his fish, his knicicle, his snowball gun, and his RTF gun. He slammed the door, and sat down next to Fred 676. Fred screamed and ran off. Austin: "He still remembers that? Wow. ---- Sheepman was decimating cardboard cutouts at the practise range at Fort Ewe His headset beeped. Dropping his gun, he pressed a button on it. "Captain Sheep? It's Gary. We have a crisis om our hands. Please report to EPF HQ for a classified briefing at once." "Roger that, G. On my way. ETA, 30 minutes. Sheep out." He grabbed his shotgun and and ran through a door on his right, leading into a garage. He took a set of keys from his pocket, unlocking a large Humvee. He pulled out of the garage, onto the main road. He activated his headset. "Colonel? I don't think I'm gonna make the staff meeting at 3." ---- Swiss Ninja was eating lunch with his family at the finest restaurant in Zurich when the call arrived. He picked up his cell phone with a piece of Bratwurst still in his mouth. Swiss:"Hello?" Gary:"Swiss, We have a situation happening here. We need you to come to the HQ for a meeting at once." Swiss:"Alright. I am the best penguin to come to for advice!" Gary:"Ego Maniac....." Swiss:"WHAT?" Gary:"Nothing...er..Thank you!" SN hung up. Swiss:"Servant! Call in Captain Kelly! We are going to fly to CP for a meeting..." ---- Fudd Lapooh was throwing cream pies at Sye Grimom when he heard his cell phone ring. Fudd: Helloy G, how ya doin? Oh thayt's greaty...ok fyne...see ya...bye. Sye: What was that? Fudd:G callyed me on teh phony and wantys me to comey ymmydately. ---- E-114 was sleeping in the Pengolian Thieves Airship, Storm and Tsunami were fighting over who got the last Fish Stick. The phone rang. E-114 woke up and slowly walked twords it and picked it up. "Sup." "Agent, this is G. Wait, E-114? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" "Um...what?" "Never mind. I need you and your team to head to Club Penguin right now" "Err...K." E-114 walked up to the captains room and turned on the radio and changed course to Club Penguin Island. ---- Metalmanager was at his desk, with his feet up on the desk. He stood up, put his flippers behind his back and glared at his award case. He saw a reflection of the child version of him, who disappeared. He shut his eyes and balanced against it. The phone began to ring. "Hello?" said Metal. "Hello, I need you to get down here fast!" exclaimed Gary. "Alright." replied Metal. He walked to his door, and slowly placed his flipper on the handle. Turning back, he saw his room completely empty, as he shed a tiny tear and left. The phone was on the ground and the room was entirely empty, except for 1 bookcase and a chair. ---- Sancho Monte Captio was at a press conference for his airline, SkyJet Airways at Hangar 7 of Polaris-City International Airport, about a merger between two of his airlines. "I would like to officially announce the merger of Pengjet Express and MammothAir. The new-" said Sancho, sitting on a table. Then,Sancho's icePhone rang. "Excuse me for a second." said Sancho, walking off the platform, Sancho walked behind the curtain. "Hello, whoever this is, I'm in a meeting now." answered Sancho "Sancho, it's G, we need to have a meeting at the EPF, at three o'clock probably. I know that this was impromptu, but, we need you there now. I'll tell you the reasons why later." "Thank you for notifying me. I'll take my private Snowing 737-700 there. Can't use my Learjets due to a prank done by a special someone." replied Sancho "Buh-bye." said G "Bye!" replied Sancho G hung up the phone. Sancho then went back on stage, "Ladies and gentlepenguins, unfortunately, I have an impromptu meeting in Club Penguin, please let my executive, Jonathan K. Briarwood to continue this meeting." Sancho rushed out of the hangar and into another one. Then, in about 30 minutes, he took off from the airport, on his way to CP. ---- Akbaboy was bored out of his mind. The Finestadian Arcade was packed. No arcade machines left to play. Akbaboy got out his infinite token and waited at the Robot Attack! machine. The penguin there got out of the seat and Akbaboy jumped right in, hoping nobody would still notice him. He almost put his infinite token in when suddenly, his icePhone jumped out of his pocket. "Akbaboy is not here right now. Please lea--" Akbaboy stopped. "This is important, Agent Ak. Report to the EPF HQ immediately." G said in a monotone voice. "K, whatever." Akbaboy rushed to the elevators in his palace. He quickly pushed the EPF HQ button and teleported there in a flash. ---- TurtleShroom sat at the fourth floor of his palace amidst various suspicious penguins and his family. Roslyn, of course, was not in attendance, but his family sure was. "Yes, very good idea, brother." Tortugadesetas said in his horribly thick accent. "It make lots of money." "Tortuga, have you considered taking a 'lose your accent course'? "No, my accent is very good, very good indeed. I speak like Mavvs do." "You always spolke like that, Tortuga." "I know the Mavvs because I am tbe Mavvs." "NICE." "Creative, yes?" "Yes!" MobileShroom gave Tortugadesetas what would qualify as a high five in humans. "Who did you quote?" "I have no clue. It was quote?" "I don't know." The rest of the staff, and TurtleShroom (penguin), shrugged. "We're here to brainstorm who exactly that beast that holds a stake in our company is. You all know and fear him. Benny, I think." "Benny helped deal with Maverick bank, brother. Are you SURE you want to probe him?" "Tortugadesetas, morality trumps money any day." Tortuga rolled his eyes. "So, he gave me this neck-" RING! RING!! "Excuse me, corporate Line One is calling." In reality, Line One was TurtleShroom's home phone number. "You have reached the residence of TurtleShroom (penguin), TurtleShroom speaking. How may I be of assistance?" "TurtleShroom, it's Gary. I need you to go to Club Penguin, to the Phoning Facility, and I need you to meet me in the Command Room." "You're calling me into EPF service, Gary? I believe I made it clear that I resigned when the PSA was disbanded. Henceforth, it's just field-ops." "I understand this, TurtleShroom, but you have been a valuable agent for years, and I need you again." "Very well, I presume I have a duty to serve my vacation spot. I will see you there." TurtleShroom went back to the fourth floor and explained to his family and goons that he was called back into service for a classified assignment, like the days of yore. Reaching into his player card, he pulled out his prized lantern, an item he always carried with him on CP. This time around, TurtleShroom chose to wear his crown and sash. These items are unobtainable in Club Penguin without the CP Trainer. TurtleShroom jumped into a manhole and reappeared in Club Penguin, server Frosty. It had been a while since he had come to his preferred vacation spot. He admired the Town and decided to hesitate to get to G, to explore. He had heard that some corporate-hating hippies were gathering in the Recycling Center to protest big business on this server. He was hoping to go there. Taking out his Map, he teleported to the Mine Shack, and gasped. He was standing on the edge of a gaping hole. It was simply a hole with some icicles dangling into nothingness. The Mine Shack and the Recycling Center were completely gone. All of the hippie junk was also gone. The edge and perimeter of the hole glowed with a faint purple. TurtleShroom took a Coin out of his Player Card and tossed it in. No sound was heard. G was serious about this. Now was NOT the time to goof off like in those old mission Quickly whipping out his Phone of the Elite and Privelaged Few, he mashed the HQ button and appeared in the Command Room. He let out a long, low whistle at the facility. Someone had been overfunded; they were truly putting on the ritz. TurtleShroom turned to the Command Table and sat down. He noticed that some of his friends and folks he had never heard of were also sitting at the table, with G. "It's good to join us, TurtleShroom." G stated in his usual polite and friendly tone. ---- Finally, everyone arrived in the meeting room at the EPF center and sat down. G stood up and started a speech. "This is a crisis througout Antartica. We must stand together!" Then, he started to look at the next card. He dropped it and it fell on the floor. When he bent down to pick it up, all his cards fell out of his flippers. He then stuttered...and coughed...and turned red, and fainted. Austin started laughing. Austin:'HE FAINTED? HE FAINTED? LOL!" Ak:"Austin, that's really rude." Austin:"...so?" Two EPF agents came into the room, took the stuttering Gary away. EPF Agent One:"Okay, here's the scoop. Parts of Antartica are being deleted. Got that? Good. We're sending you guys out to stop it, as you guys are highly trained and very capable...I hope. Anyway, you'll be assigned into groups now. Tails and Speed immediently grabbed their partner. EPF Agent Two: You'll choose your partner out of this cup. Tails: Drat. ---- Twenty minutes later, everybody had been chosen. Category:Stories Category:Stories Category:missions' Category:stories Category:missions Category:parodies Category:events Category:Stories